


Suffering

by PariahSentToSave



Series: Dark Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariahSentToSave/pseuds/PariahSentToSave





	Suffering

Running feet, hit the ground,

Dizzy head, spin around.

Aching heart, filled with fear,

Lonely soul, hold none dear.

Arms, clutch tight,

Eyes, see the night.

Ears, hear the scream,

Mind, hold the dream.

Blood, run cold,

Body, reject the old.

Beauty, never to see,

Life, never to be.

Lungs, never to breathe,

Sorrow, never to seethe.

Cries, never to be heard,

Lips, never to speak a word.

Love, never believed,

Joy, never achieved.

Death, never find peace,

Pain, never let it cease.


End file.
